A Lunatic's Lament
by Des Parfaits
Summary: Apa aku manusia terbodoh yang pernah hadir di muka bumi? Jika bisa kuputar kembali detik-detik terbodohku itu untuk kembali. Inginku hanya satu, biarkan mata ini menangkap bayangmu. Melihat sosokmu yang sedang tercenung seorang diri di bawah guyuran salju putih. Sekali saja, dengan hati, bukan lensa kamera. Mungkin saat ini aku bahagia, tak akan menjadi gila. [Sulay / Oneshoot!]


Menunggu memang sesuatu yang membuang waktu. Tapi bukan menunggu jika kau tak merasa lelah, baik secara fisik maupun rohani.

Ini cerita singkat tentang kata "menunggu"

.

.

.

**Kim Joonmyeon – Zhang Yixing**

**Lu Han**

**.**

**Oneshoot!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Lunatic's Lament**

" _**17 Maret 2012 - awal musim semi**_

_Ini beberapa potret saat aku melihatmu di antara hamparan bunga Canola._

_Sempat aku berfikir apakah aku bermimpi saat itu, kau terlihat seperti kupu-kupu penghisap nektar yang terbang dari satu bunga ke bunga lain._

_Sungguh indah,_

_..memacu hasratku untuk menekan tombol shutter beberapa kali dan bahkan tak terhitung jumlahnya._

_Pemandangan yang indah._

_._

_._

_**22 Mei 2012 - musim panas**_

_Kembali aku bertemu denganmu secara tak sengaja di sebuah halte. Kau yang tengah menunggu bus sepulang sekolah lengkap dengan seragammu._

_Aku memotretmu lagi beberapa kali saat lensa kameraku menangkap bulir peluh yang mengalir lembut dari kening, pelipis, dan turun ke leher jenjangmu._

_Tak ada alasan untuk fotografer pencuri sepertiku untuk tak mengabadikannya dalam film._

_Bahkan saat-saat seperti itupun kau tetap terlihat mengagumkan._

_._

_._

_**7 Oktober 2012 - musim gugur**_

_Musim yang aku sukai di mana mata lensaku menangkap berbagai scene indahmu dengan latar daun jingga kecoklatan yang berguguran._

_Ini potretmu,_

_..kau yang sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah jalanan taman,_

_..kau yang mendongak saat sehelai daun menyentuh hidung bangirmu,_

_..kau yang tertawa riang saat hembusan angin dingin musim gugur mengakibatkan hujan daun,_

_..kau yang menengadahkan kedua telapak tangan seolah hendak menangkap sehelai lembar coklat kering itu._

_Kau.._

_..masih mengagumkan._

_._

_._

_**25 Desember 2012 - musim dingin**_

_Kota diselimuti hamparan kain putih._

_Tak membuat malaikatku enggan untuk keluar rumah menyusuri kota. Mataku melihatmu berjalan menuju taman kota yang cukup sepi._

_Aku mendapatkan potretmu lagi._

_Kau yang duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Seperti menunggu sesuatu._

_Hatiku kebas seketika saat otakku melayang berfikiran kau menanti seseorang. Jemariku seolah tak kuasa hanya unruk sekadar mengangkat kamera, mendekatkan kepada wajah, membidikmu, dan menekan tombol shutternya._

_Namun dugaanku melenceng._

_Sampai tengah malam jam kota berdentang dan salju pertama di malam natal turun,_

_..kau tetap sendiri._

_Terlihat tak ada minat untuk beranjak dari sana._

_Di bawah lampu temaram taman kau menengadah._

_Aku mendapatkan potret itu lagi._

_Membiarkan kristal-kristal salju meleleh dan membasuh tiap lekuk kulit wajahmu yang terasa hangat—mungkin._

_Sungguh indah._

_Entah sudah berapa kali aku menekan shutter ini._

_Tak membiarkan satu lagi scene indah terlewatkan barang sekejap kedipan mata._

_Kau masih terus seperti itu._

_Lensaku menangkap garis melengkung tercetak di bibirmu._

_Senyuman itu menghasilkan lekuk di pipi kananmu._

_Manis..._

_._

_._

_**Setahun kemudian.**_

_Di tanggal yang sama,_

_**17 Maret 2013 - musim semi**_

_Aku menyusuri setiap taman di mana bunga-bunga indah bermekaran dan bahkan pergi ke pulau Jeju, berharap kupu-kupu itu datang lagi._

_**22 Mei 2013 - musim panas**_

_Aku datang ke halte yang sama di mana setahun lalu lensaku menangkap bulir peluh dan ingin mengulangnya lagi._

_**7 Oktober 2013 - musim gugur**_

_Di bawah pohon tempat kau menari diiringi hembusan angin dan guguran lembar daun coklat,_

_..aku menunggu._

_Berharap scene itu terjadi dan mengabadikannya dalam kameraku lagi._

_**25 Desember 2013**_

_Dan saat ini,_

_**..musim dingin**_

_Aku datang ke taman kota yang sama. Sampai tengah malam aku masih terus berharap malaikatku datang lagi._

_Sampai salju pertama malam natal tahun ini turun._

_Tak ada satupun kristal salju yang lensa kameraku tangkap hinggap di ujung hidung. Tak ada seseorang yang menengadah menikmati lelehan kristal putih. Tak ada sosok yang duduk di bangku tembaga taman. Tak ada sosok indah malaikat yang tersenyum manis di bawah temaram lampu taman._

_Di __**musim gugur**__ tahun ini,_

_..lensa kameraku tak menangkap satupun sosok yang menari di antara guguran daun coklat diiringi hembusan angin._

_Telingaku bahkan tak menangkap sebuah tawa riang seperti saat musim gugur tahun lalu._

_Kosong._

_Daun-daun itu jatuh di udara yang kosong._

_Berserakan terbawa hembusan angin kecang musim gugur._

_Di __**musim panas**__ tahun ini,_

_..lensa kameraku tak menangkap satu bulirpun peluh yang menuruni kening hingga leher janjang itu. Tempat di mana kau biasa duduk menunggu buspun kosong. Sesekali orang lain datang dan pergi._

_Begitu seterusnya._

_Di __**musim semi**__ tahun ini,_

_Tak ada kupu-kupu yang tertangkap kameraku._

_Hanya hamparan bunga Canola kuning di pulau Jeju._

_Kosong.._

_Sosok di musim semi tahun lalu yang tertangkap kameraku pun tak ada. Membiarkan kelopak bunga Canola bergerak sendiri diterpa angin._

_Apa aku manusia terbodoh yang pernah ada?_

_Menunggu seseorang sampai empat musim lamanya._

_Sampai detik ini, lonceng berdentang untuk yang kesekian kalipun aku masih menaruh harapan kau akan datang ke taman._

_Menenteng kamera ke sana ke mari berharap menemukan objek terindahnya._

_Menunggu seseorang yang jelas-jelas hanya bisa ia raih dalam lensa kameranya. Menunggu kau yang tak aku ketahui di mana keberadannya. Hanya bisa menunggu dengan kamera yang menggantung di leher._

_Sampai satu bulan kemudian aku memberanikan diri mencari informasi tentangmu._

_Akhirnya aku menemukan alamat ini. Alamat yang tak aku yakini kau berada di sana saat ini._

_Menemuimu?_

_Aku hanya pengecut dan terlalu takut._

_Hanya hasil __**curian**__ku yang bisa aku berikan untukmu._

_Tersusun dalam figura kayu hitam ini kau hidup dan terus hidup sebagai bayangan kertas doff._

_Jika saja detik-detik terbodohku bisa kuputar saat ini._

_Inginku hanya satu,_

_..biarkan mata ini menangkap bayanganmu._

_Melihat sosokmu yang sedang tercenung seorang diri di bawah guyuran salju putih._

_Sekali saja,_

_..dengan hati,_

_..bukan lensa kamera._

_Mungkin itu akan membuatku bahagia,_

_..mungkin saat ini aku tak akan gila._

_Maafkan aku._

_Aku sadar sekarang kau memang hanya sebagai objek kameraku._

_Inginku untuk mendapatkanmu secara nyatapun tak dapat aku capai._

_Karena,_

_..kau memang sudah tak ada_."

.

.

.

**30 Januari 2014**

**Now**

Luhan melipat lembar demi lembar kertas putih kusam tadi. Menyimpannya kembali dalam amplop putih tempatnya berasal. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sebuah figura besar yang tergeletak di atas karpet dengan kertas kado coklat berserakan di sekitarnya. Menghela napas kemudian berjongkok di sebelah. Jemari ringkihnya meraih permukaan kaca. Kaca yang melapisi berbagai macam pose tak sadar kamera **adik**nya.

"..ini musim semi tahun lalu.."

Ia bergumam lirih. Telunjuknya menunjuk beberapa foto di mana adiknya dan bunga-bunga Canola membaur menjadi satu. Ia masih ingat. Ini saat ia dan adiknya berlibur ke pulau Jeju.

"..ini musim panas.."

Telunjuknya beralih pada beberapa foto di bawahnya. Adiknya yang sedang gerah sepulang sekolah menunggu bus di sebuah halte. Luhan terkekeh.

"..ini musim gugur.."

Matanya beralih ke sebuah foto yang nampak paling besar dari lainnya di mana warna coklat nampak mendominasi. Adiknya yang tertawa saat daun-daun gugur berjatuhan menimpanya. Luhan tersenyum.

"..kalau ini, musim dingin, Xing.."

Sebutir air mata bening menetes di atas sebuah foto yang tak kalah besar dari sebelumnya. Potret adiknya yang duduk di bangku tembaga tepat di bawah lampu taman. Dia terlihat tersenyum tenang. Begitu menikmati kristal salju yang menyentuh wajahnya.

Mengusap tetesan air matanya perlahan. Menggigit bibir bawah menahan isakan agar tak lolos dari sana.

"Jika kau masih ada di sini, kau pasti akan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa kau sampai tak sadar jika ada yang mencuri gambarmu sebanyak ini? Yixing bodoh.."

"..kau juga tak sadar jika ada yang mencintaimu. Ia mengabadikannya dalam setiap lembar foto ini. Merangkainya dalam satu figura seperti merangkai serpihan-serpihan cintanya. Aku dapat merasakannya. Apa kau juga merasakannya, Xing?"

Luhan bangkit. Berjalan mendekati perapian di mana satu figura **kecil** dengan potret adiknya mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih tengah tersenyum ceria terpajang di atas sana. Menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi kemudian menggantung figura **besar** di atas figura kecil dengan hati-hati. Melangkah mundur mengamati abadi gambar adiknya lekat-lekat. Matanya kembali seperti kaca, nampak berkilat dengan api yang membara di perapian penghangat suasana.

Ia terpejam, menghirup udara dalam-dalam,

"..ini.. dari _**Kim Joonmyeon**_, Xing.."

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

Halo ^^

Mungkin banyak yang bingung dengan cerita singkat sesingkat dialog ini. Biar aku jelaskan secara singkat pula, cerita awal dalam tanda kutip itu isi surat Joonmyeon yang keselip bersama figura berisi foto-foto Yixing di tiap musimnya

Sudah, heheh

Awalnya ini cuma khayalanku doang tentang secret admirer, tapi semakin kebelakang malah jadi Miracle In December -_-

Kalau masih kurang jelas, silahkan hubungi saya—lewat mana aja. Telepati juga boleh

_At last_, isi kotak **_review_**nya, kawan

Thanks

Daexoxo


End file.
